287 Presents
by PsychoticDemonic
Summary: Austria owes Prussia 287 years worth of birthday presents. Prussia decides its time Austria should give them to him. All at once. Immediately. Prussia/Austria


It was an innocent enough Monday. Bright blue skies. Puffy white clouds. Shining yellow sun. Prussia lying on Austria's couch.

So, maybe not so innocent. Even though Gilbert had yet to bother Roderich in anyway than simply being there in his house (with his muddy shoes still on, the nerve), it was obvious he was just bidding his time and lulling the brunet into a false sense of security. That's what Gilbert did: he waited, and then he pounced.

Prussia opened his mouth, and Austria tensed, waiting. He didn't expect what came next.

"Today's my birthday." Sure, it was. Roderich didn't understand why it was relevant. They all knew their birthdays, but as far as he knew, America was the only one who actually did anything about it.

"Yes. It is."

"You haven't given me a present since 1732."

"…Really?" Roderich asked. Thinking back on it, he didn't remember ever giving the albino a present, and by the sound of it, he hadn't for 2 and a half centuries. Then he remembered this was _Prussia_, and he didn't care as much anymore. "Your point being?"

"You never get me Christmas presents either."

This was true. "You never get me presents either, Gilbert."

"No, your present is always the opportunity to bask in my awesomeness, duh." As if he couldn't have a more hugely out of proportion ego.

"Really."

"So, I was thinking, that you should make up for all of those missed presents."

"You want me to give you 278 presents? Well, you'll just be getting two presents a year after this, I suppose…but then shouldn't you-"

"No, I think I'd like to be paid back in full."

"You will, just-"

"All at once."

"Huh?"

"Immediately."

And then he was suddenly in front of Roderich's chair, wide grin plastered firmly on his face.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?!" And no, Roderich's voice had not raised several octaves, because he was a man, and he had been handling Gilbert's tendency towards insanity for quite a while. Prussia smirked and kneeled on either side of Austria's legs, looming over him.

"This is uncalled for! Get off of me now, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" the albino taunted, blood red eyes holding the brunet's. "whine at me?"

The Austrian's lip curled, and managed to swipe one of Prussia's legs off the chair and free himself. He stood up quickly, glaring down at the Prussian. "Out of my house. Right now. You will be lucky if you ever get a gift from me again."

And then it seemed as if Gilbert crumbled. His eyes stayed on the ground, and his face was turned away. When he spoke, it wasn't in that cocky, arrogant voice he usually adopted. It was soft, apologetic. "All right. I get it. I thought someone would've remembered, though. See ya, Roderich."

"Remembered?" Austria asked, confused, when Prussia stood up and still wouldn't look at him.

"Ludwig didn't remember. Neither did Antonio or Francis or anyone else. I thought you would, cause we've known each other so long. I guess not, huh?" And then his hand went over his face, and his shoulders shook, and Roderich's will broke down.

"Gilbert, you can stay if you want."

"But…you didn't remember!"  
"You haven't celebrated your birthday in centuries, that's why no one remembers."

"You didn't get me a present!"

"I…I'll do whatever you want to do with you today. That'll be your present." Roderich was sure he would regret those words later, but anything to get Gilbert to stop that pathetic crying!

"Really?"

"Yes, Gilbert."

And then the albino was tackling him to the ground.

"Wha-Gilbert! Off!" He looked down at the Prussian's face, and saw that same grin there again, and no red-rimmed eyes or tear tracks…he took in a breath and shouted "YOU WERE FAKING?!"

"Of course I was! The awesome Prussia doesn't cry! And I didn't think you'd really fall for it!"

"Then you can get off of me, now that you've had your fun."  
"But you promised to do whatever I wanted to do today!"

Dammit. Roderich knew he would regret saying that, and here he was, wishing he could've promised something else.

"Fine, then! What do you want to do? Just get off of me!"

But Prussia, of course, didn't move. And then he said "It's in your room, in the right side of the closet. You'll know it when you see it. Take it, and change in the bathroom, and then go into your room. Okay?"

Roderich wasn't sure what it was that made him say 'okay' and go off and do just that. He could've left. He could've called Elizaveta or Ludwig. Why didn't he?  
Which was how he found himself changing into a maid outfit in the bathroom. And no, it was not just any maid outfit. It was a short-skirted, low-collared, lacy-under skirted, puffy-sleeved maid outfit. With a garter. And fishnet stockings. And heels. And lace panties

He was going to kill Gilbert. But he still put it on, because of some unknown force compelling him, telling him it wouldn't be that bad.

It was. His vital regions were barely covered, and he couldn't walk without almost falling over and flashing someone. The panties were soft and comfortable, but did absolutely nothing for decency.

He stepped out of the bathroom, intent on telling Gilbert what he thought of this whole thing, but found that he couldn't.

Normally bright eyes were dark and lust-filled, lips turned up in a predatory smirk. The albino was wearing the same clothes, jeans and a tee shirt, but they suddenly looked tighter, more formfitting. His legs were spread slightly from where he sat on the bed, and Roderich was slightly disturbed by how quickly he realized this. His hands were folded in his lap, probably as a mockery of innocence.

Roderich stopped in front of him, and looked away. "I'm wearing it. Now, if you're quite finished, I'll go and-"

"You're not going anywhere." The voice was low and husky, and Roderich stopped talking, letting that sound vibrate in his mind.

Arms wrapped around his waist, and he was pulled down to sit astride Prussia's lap.

"Gilbert, what is the meaning of this!? Release me immediately!"

"Just relax, Roderich. I'm not going to do anything you don't want to."

"Then let me go!"

Gilbert just smirked and pressed their lips together. Roderich's resolve dissolved. The albino's lips moved against his smoothly, pressing pleasurably and tongue sliding against the brunet's.

Wait, tongue? Roderich opened his mouth to protest, and made a noise as Gilbert's tongue slid into his mouth. The Prussian took it for a sound of pleasure, pressing closer to Austria. And he wasn't completely wrong. With every stroke of his tongue, every squeeze of his hip, every movement of his lips, every ounce of warmth radiating from his body, the brunet's violated feeling slipped into something close to pleasure.

And then one hand slid under the short skirt, and there was no denying it. Austria arched into the other man with a restrained moan, which was captured by the other's mouth.

"Told you you wanted it."

"Foul, cocky-anh!" The specially prepared list of insults Roderich kept in the back of his mind were wiped away, along with the rest of his thoughts. The only list of thoughts he still had was the reasons why this wouldn't be so bad, which he had been thinking about, even while denying it, for a while. The list grew longer and longer, including things like the Prussian's apparent skill in bed, and decided that this wasn't so bad. As a matter of fact, he found it to be quite good. So he decided, to hell with all his protests and pride. He was going to enjoy every second of this.

Which is why he moved closer to Gilbert, thighs spreading slightly and hands fisting into his tee-shirt. He managed to pull that shirt off as Gilbert busied himself with removing the brunet's high heels and stockings. They fell back onto the bed, allowing Prussia to move on top of Austria. The albino started pulling at the ties of the dress, absentmindedly trying to get it off. Roderich's hands moved to the other's jeans, unbuttoning them before he was distracted by Gilbert sucking on his collarbone. He cried out, jerking his hips up, hands gripping the denim in a tight fist. One hand slid under the brunet's back, grasping for the zipper tab, and the other digging through the back pocket of his jeans. The zipper went down, and a tube fell to the bed beside the two as both hands feverishly pulled the dress away.

Roderich tried crossing his legs, but a hand against his knee stopped him. With a final, passionate kiss, Gilbert pulled back to look down at the brunet. His hair, usually so neat and orderly, was tossed every which way, his normally clear eyes were a deep, dark purple, and hazed with lust. Small love bites covered his neck and shoulders. Then those panties- barely covering anything, stretching with the evidence of Roderich's arousal. Pale, creamy skin, pale pink blush…

"Delicious," Gilbert murmured, kissing Roderich quickly, then again and again as he found he couldn't pull away. Roderich responded eagerly, hands finally tugging the albino's jeans off. His arms wrapped around the other's waist, pulling him down to rub against him. The brunet moaned loudly, his legs spreading and arms pulling tighter. Gilbert's lips descended on a pink nipple, covering it and sucking harshly, drawing another moan from the other man.

Next to come off were his boxers, followed quickly by the lace panties. Their hips met again, bare skin rubbing against bare skin, and Roderich wasn't the only one to moan. Gilbert panted harshly against Roderich's neck, jerking his hips down again and again as Roderich let out breathy moans and gasps into his ear. One hand fumbled for the tube he had taken out earlier, popping the cap open and spreading some on his fingers.

The Prussian pulled away slightly, slipping his hand past Roderich's evident arousal to circle his entrance. The brunet tried to push back against the fingers, mindless in the pleasure he was seeking to heighten.

"_Gilbert_," he hissed, eyes opening to glare into deep red ones. "Hurry up!"

"okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist." And then the first finger slid in. The brunet moved back against it, whimpering slightly. A second finger joined the first, scissoring gently. The fingers curled, searching for a certain spot. Roderich squirmed around in an attempt to help, but he couldn't gather his thoughts on which way to move and wound up writhing and panting beneath the other man. Gilbert gripped Roderich's hip with his other hand, holding him still, and finally hitting the Austrian's prostate. The response was immediate. Roderich arched up with a loud cry, pushing urgently back against the fingers inside him. Gilbert slipped a third in, and Roderich moaned and welcomed it.

"Gilbert," Roderich moaned. "Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert. Please. _Please_."

The Prussian's control snapped. He pulled his fingers out quickly, barely registering Roderich's groan of protest, only just remembering to spread lube along his erection. Then he was spreading the brunet's thighs wider, lining himself up, and pressing in.

It burned, what with Gilbert's length being larger than his three fingers. But Roderich moved along with him from the start, focused on the pleasure he knew would reach him. The albino slammed firmly into his prostate, a drawn out moan was pulled from his throat. He opened his eyes, Roderich wondered when he had closed them, exactly, and then realized that it didn't really matter much anyway, and looked up into Gilbert's. The Prussian's eye brows were knit together in concentration, harsh pants slipping through his barely open lips. They kissed, lips colliding and tongues swirling and hands grasping and hips slamming together.

Gilbert felt Roderich tighten around him, tensing beneath his fingers, each moan a little more intense. Roderich released with a yell of Gilbert's name, and his tight passage constricting around the Prussian's length caused him to climax as well, with a low groan into the brunet's ear.

They lay together, panting, coming down from their high, for a while, before Roderich spoke.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. I enjoyed your present."

"You know, you owe me almost three centuries of presents, too."

"Oh, I got that planned out already. I'm gonna wear that dress on your birthday like you did today."

"…really?"  
"Looking forward to it already?"  
"N-no."

"I heard that stutter! You so are!"  
"Gilbert. Shut up or you're sleeping alone tonight, and for the rest of your life."

"…I'll be good."

"Good."

They were silent for a while, and Roderich almost thought Gilbert had gone to sleep. Then the Prussian spoke again.

"You look hot in a dress. I think you should wear them more often."

"…I'll pretend I didn't hear that."


End file.
